Island In the Sun
by Uchimaki-Uzuchiha
Summary: Que pasaria si la persona que amabas desaparece y despues de algun tiempo vuelve y quisiere volver contigo, sin tomar en cuante lo mucho que haz cambiado... Cuales son sus intenciones? OTAKU VS. RAPPER Andy vs Hyun big bang


ISLAND IN THE SUN

Primer Movimiento.

"El sueño"

"Un sueño avecez es más de lo que esperas, pero y si ese sueño se vuelve

realidad?

Te sorprenderias o pensarias que duermes aún?

Yo una vez tuve un sueño del que no queria despertar, del que aún no quiero

despertar..."

Odiaba la escuela, de verdad que la odiaba, y mas la odiaba por esos "CINCO" de los que todo el mundo solia hablar, por los que todas la chicas normales morian.

Ellos tenian un grupo de musica Hip-Hop o Rap, lo que sea que fuera no me importaba demasiado, dado que ni siquiera me gusta ese genero de musica, para mi siempre sera Nirvana, The Sex Pistols y The Velvet Underground.

Todavía recuerdo el "maldito" día en que uno de ellos me empezo a hablar.

Por una absurda apuesta con mi mejor amiga, tenía que vestirme al estilo 80's, kosas pegadas y extremadamente apuesta consistía en ir al karaoke y cantar, cosa a la que me negue rotundamente y tuve que usar esa ropa rara por un día completo, el peor y mejor día de mi vida, debo añadir.

Ese día, entre a la escuela con mas precaución que nunca, para que nadie me mirara y no captaran mi ridicula vestimenta la suerte nunca estuvo de mi lado y no iba a empezar ahora...o sí?

El maldito tacón de los malditos zapatos, se atoro en una goma de mascar y el tobillo de me torcio, resultado: Caída al suelo frio y mojado de invierno!

De pronto alguien se acerco para ver si estaba bien, haciendome esa ridicula pregunta -estas bien?- A lo que pude haber contestado sarcasticamente -Yo? Estoy de maravilla, no te preocupes frecuentemente me tiro dramaticamente al piso para quitar las gomas de mascar de mis zapatos y masticarlas ,sabes? Pero gracias, vuelve pronto!- Pero algo me lo impidio, tal vez fue el hecho de que era la unica persona que se había desviado de su camino para verificar que estuviera bien o tal vez el hecho de que todo me dolía, y tercero por que el era parte de los "cinco" y tal vez si le contestaba mal todas sus locas seguidoras me lincharían, con la probabilidad de terminar peor de como ya estaba.

Me ofrecio su mano para ayudarme a levantar, y casi muero de dolor en el intento, no podía apoyar bien los pies y mientras batallaba con el dolor, me hice una nota mental : MATAR A MI MEJOR AMIGA y jamas volver a usar taconez.

El sostuvo casí todo mi peso mientras me tomaba con un brazo por mi cintura y pasaba una de mis manos por sus hombros para apoyarme; debo decir que el era como 40 cm mas alto que yo, asi que facilmente podía levantarme para no lastimarme más. Me miro y sonrio, preguntandome despues si estaba comoda asi o preferia que me cargara , yo solo pude agachar la cabeza para que nadie me reconociera y decir gracias quedamente, sin una nota de sarcasmo en mi voz, algo extraño en mi persona, pero estaba agradecida. El sonrio y empezo a guiarme hacia la enfermería.

Dandole las gracias otra vez, intente apoyarme en una pared, pero no me solto ni un segundo, diciendome que me ayudaria hasta que mejorara, dado que el me habia encontrado y queria hacer su buena acción del día.

Deje que se quedara, no podía ser desagradecida despues de no niego que lo dude un segundo, ya que se suponía que el era parte del clan que yo tanto odiaba "mentalmente" por que eso solo yo lo sabia...y tal vez mi almohada.

Abrio la boca para decir algo, pero inmediatamente la cerro, pensando tal vez, que decir aunque no habia nada que decir. El silencio no era incomodo; mientras esperabamos a la enfermera para que nos ayudara, bueno, me ayudara a mi.

-Tanto nos odias?- me pregunto, con una graciosa sonrisa en su rostro, podria decir bella sonrisa, pero odio ese tipo de frases.

-como sabes que los odio?- Creo estar segura eso solo yo lo se, lo dije casi en un susurro, no podía mentir, no podía decirle que me agradaban, por que no era asi, al contrario! Eran mi antitesis!

-Bueno, en realidad he notado como nos ignoras, nos evades y ese tipo de cosas y respondio mirando sus zapatos, como si fueran lo mas interesante que hubiera en el mundo.

-Es que ustedes y yo somos muy diferentes, me refiero a que no vemos el mundo de la misma manera, somos el contraste de cada uno de nosotros.-dije firmemente, con un poco de verguenza a decir la verdad, pero por alguna razon, queria decirle la verdad de lo que pensaba.

-Como puedes saber, que de verdad pensamos diferente? Somos seres humanos, no estereotipos, al menos a mi no me interesa si eres vagabundo o princesa, al final lo que importa es la amistad, no crees?- Respondi con una sonrisa divertida, mirandome directo a los ojos. Rei, puesto que en cierta forma senti que tenia razon.

La puerta se abrio y por ella entro una mujer esqueletica y con bata blanca, procupada y sin aire, al parecer venia corriendo, comenzo a revisarme y al final solo se habia inflamado un poco el tobillo.

El estuvo todo el tiempo apoyado en una pared, mirando con atencion la revición.

La enfermera me dio una bolsa de hielo y me pidio esperar 30 minutos para ver la reaccion, dandose cuenta de que no estabamos solas en la habitacion, sonriendo al chico que continuaba seriamente apoyado en la pared.

-Cuida a esta chica, ella es muy linda, avecez es voluntaria y dona sangre a los enfermos- Comento la enfermera a lo que el chico solo asintio con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios...

Continuara...

De verdad que nunca pense que yo, iba a ponerme a escribir basura.. pero bueno, ya sabeis en esos momentos que llegan y no tienes nada ma sinteresante que hacer….


End file.
